1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement for the backrest, armrest, and seat of a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical chair includes a wooden seat and/or a wooden backrest that consumes woods having a limited resource. In addition, the wooden seat or backrest has to be drilled before it is assembled with armrests by metal pieces or iron plates. The processing procedure and assembly are complicated. A further drawback is that the wooden seat and backrest deform as a result of temperature change and thus adversely affect the assembly precision.
FIG. 4 of the drawings illustrates a conventional engagement between an armrest and a chair seat. A sleeve 50 is extended through a hole 71 of a seat 70. A flange 52 is formed on an end of the sleeve 50 that is located on an inner side of the seat 70. A screw 80 is extended through a connecting member 62 embedded in the armrest 60 and a screw hole 51 of the sleeve 50 to secure the armrest 60 and the seat 70 together. The flange 52 provides a primary support for the connection between the armrest 60 and the seat 70. In addition, load of the armrest 60 acts on the flange 52. Thus, the flange 52 wears quickly and thus adversely affects the engaging effect and might result in swaying of the armrest.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved connecting arrangement that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.